Donut's Relationships
Donut has relationships with many of the Red vs Blue characters. Red Team Although Donut tends to annoy all of the Red Team members, some of them seem to take a liking to him. Sarge Sarge seems to like Donut, never directly insulting him and respecting him as a teammate. However, he is sometimes disturbed by his strange sayings and actions like other characters. Sarge also considers Donut to be the Grenadier of the Red Team and it shows how useful he can sometimes be. Excluding the time Donut was practically ditched in Episode 57 (though that was partially due to his loss in the "not-it" policy), Sarge refuses to leave Donut behind, further signifying his care for and respect towards Donut as a teammate. Sarge has also admitted to "unable to stand Donut being captured another minute" in the Blue Base in Chapter 5 of Recreation and even claimed to miss Donut after his "death" in Chapter 4 of Revelation. As a side note, after Sarge fell into the caves in Season 5, he believes he had went to Hell upon seeing Donut down there with him. Grif Grif regards Donut with disdain, thinking him unintelligent, and evidently despises the rookie's general enthusiasm. He also admits to being uncomfortable when others express their feelings towards Donut, such as after he was crushed by Sister's ship in Season 5. Simmons Donut tends to annoy Simmons at times (such as during their "Shotgun!" calls on the Warthog, or when Donut constantly accuses Simmons of doing drugs in Season 5), but they usually get along quite well as a team. Simmons continually gets annoyed whenever Donut makes any remark on what was going on (maybe due to the fact they sounded sexual) and briefly hated Donut for taking his job in Season 4. However, after Donut is crushed by Sister's ship in Season 5, Simmons shows that he cares for Donut, saying that he would "miss him like a sister." He additionally even attempts to save Donut after he is shot in Chapter 19 of Recreation. Lopez Lopez hates Donut, even going so far as to saying he could kill him - very much likely due to Donut providing incorrect translations for what he is saying most of the time and pestering him with nonsensical questions in Episode 75. In Recreation, Lopez even suggests to Simmons numerous times that they kill Donut and bury him where no one would find him. However Donut never seems to take note of Lopez's disdain towards him. Donut respects Lopez and refuses to leave him behind, as Lopez has (according to Donut) been loyal to the Red Team, as stated in Chapter 16 of Recreation. As a side note, Donut adored Lopez's love song for Sheila that the Reds were forced to listen to when they (along with Tucker) attacked the Red Base in Episode 33. Blue Team Everyone seems to like Donut, believing him to be harmless, except for Tex, whom he had killed. Church Although Church does not have many direct interactions with Donut, Church actually likes him. He admits to Simmons in Episode 70: "I like Donut; he's pretty harmless man. I don't think he'd hurt a fly," even though he killed Tex in the first season. He additionally defends Donut's armor color, calling it not pink but "slightly less red." In Episode 79, when Church discovers that the ship crash-landed on Donut, he says in response, "Oh, wait, the pink guy? Oh, I actually liked him! " As a side note, when Church took over Donut's body in Episode 37, he admitted to liking Donut's armor, calling it comfortable and roomy. Caboose Caboose and Donut, although being on diffrerent teams, are great friends, which Donut acknowledges in Episode 38 after being captured by the Blues. (Though, when Donut was released back to the Red Team, Caboose bids him farewell then questions Tucker, "Who was that guy?" possibly showing that he either forgot about the bond the two made in the previous episode or that he was on the other team). In Dealer Incentive, while Donut was held captive at Blue Base, they were shown playing playing Truth or Dare, continuing to build their friendship with one another. As a running gag between the two characters, Caboose often confuses Donut's name with other types of pastry, calling him "Private Biscuit", "Lieutenant McMuffin", "Admiral Buttercrust", "Commander Poppin Fresh" and "Major Cinnamon Bun", in their first encounter at Blood Gulch. This is also referenced at the start of Recreation, where Caboose recognizes Donut as "Muffin Man" (although from then on Caboose manages to get Donut's name right). Donut does not seem to notice how unintelligent Caboose is, unlike the others. Donut even views him as responsible, in a sense. In Well Hello for example, Donut believes that Caboose would make a great dad due to his efforts in building a new person. Caboose's mental image of Donut is a girl who has a crush on Caboose and believes her sniper rifle to be a purse. Despite their friendship, in Season 4, when Sarge was observing Caboose and Andy through a sniper rifle Donut suggested shooting Caboose in order to retrieve Andy. Tucker Donut and Tucker haven't had much interaction with one another. When Donut is captured in Season 2, Tucker believed him to be a girl, due to his pink armor. Tucker also believed that his name was dumb, after Tex tells him about Wyoming. Donut seemed interested in Tucker's sword when he first obtained it. After Tucker tells him that he got it inside a hole, Donut replies saying that he looked inside every hole he could think of, which disgusts Tucker. In Recreation, Donut finds a distress beacon from Tucker, and informs Caboose, as well as his own teammates, about it. Tex Tex and Donut have little interaction, their main ones being her sticking him with a plasma grenade and him killing her in Episode 19 (additionally calling her a dirty whore). When Tex came back in Season 2, she refers to Donut as "the bitch who killed me," however she does not attack him. When Donut was stuck with Tucker, Tex, and Sheila in Episode 39, he complained to Tucker about Tex (and Sheila) boring him (as the two talked about "chick stuff, and not the fun chick stuff like ribbons and unicorns"). Washington Donut doesn't know Washington very well, only physically (and knowingly) meeting him once. When the two meet in Chapter 19 of Recreation Donut believes him to be a friend of Simmons and believes he will save them from The Meta. However, Wash demands the Epsilon Unit, but when they don't answer, Wash shoots Lopez and Donut in an effort to get Simmons to talk, and Donut goes into Recovery Mode. Following the rescue of Epsilon from the UNSC archives and his reunion with his squad, Donut refers to Wash as a jerk for having shot him in the stomach and staining his armor with blood. When the squads returned to Valhalla, Donut seemed unaware that Washington was on the Blue team or who he even was, at one point asking Simmons "Who is the blue guy with the yellow accents? His voice sounds familiar." In True Colors, Washington redeems himself by saving Donut from a Tex drone. Freelancers Meta In Chapter 12 of Recreation, Donut comically tries to start a conversation with the Meta, oblivious to the fact that the Meta was trying to kill him. When the Meta does not reply to Donut's welcome, Donut merely shrugs him off as a "strong silent type" and continues to assume him to be a new Blue recruit. He even regards the Meta's unintelligible responses as to what his name was as "foreign," additionally loving his "accent." Throughout the episode, Donut misconstrues the Meta's failed attempts to kill him as help in cleaning the base. A.I. O'Malley/Omega Despite fighting each other, they did not interact much with one another. It is worth noting however that when Donut first saw O'Malley, he referred to the latter as the "cave devil." Additionally, when Donut was left behind in Episode 57, he manages to steal O'Malley's hovercraft, run over a member of his (and Lopez's) Robot Army, and catch up with the rest of the Red Team. Other Doc Originally, when he saw Doc "discussing" with Omega about their plans on destroying the teams, Donut showed great fear of him and called him the "cave devil". However, later on in the series, Donut developed a strong relationship with Doc, as after Doc saved his life from a gun shot wound, the two began living togeather at Valhalla in Season 10. Category:Relationships